Corsé
by Hamish7
Summary: Sherlock se ha estado comportando diferente éstos últimos días, pequeños roces, miradas sugerentes, hacían que John tuviera el máximo contra su cuerpo. Pero nada sirve, sumándole el corsé que se ceñía sobre el cuerpo del detective. One Shot


One Shot

John subía las escaleras, el día en la clínica había sido más cansado de lo que había pensado. Aunque pensándolo bien todo en esa semana había sido un poco cansado y confuso, las cosas con Sherlock habían tomado un raro rumbo, mientras antes las cosas eran mantenerse alejados el uno del otro ahora más bien parecía que eran al revés, el moreno de forma ¿inconsciente? Se había acercado más a él, y de forma literal, ahora habían más roces de manos, más halagos, mas miradas sugestivas, el ambiente entre ambos se había hecho denso y eso para el rubio era asfixiante, para él no era secreto que lo que sentía por su compañero era amistad, era deseo, era amor, por más terrible que pareciera, tampoco lo era el que cada vez que veía al moreno merodear de aquí para allá él tuviera un serio problema en la parte baja de sus pantalones el cual resolvía con una buena ducha o una buena jalada, y tomando en cuenta que el moreno había comenzado hacer eso con mucha más frecuencia que antes acompañado de esas miradas hacían que John comenzara a pelear por el dominio de su cuerpo porque si no ya le hubiera quitado esa virginidad de la que tanto presumía. Otra cosa que no había pasado por alto el rubio era las extremadas horas que pasaba el menor encerrado en su cuarto, no era que no lo hubiera hecho antes pero ahora si apenas salía a tomar un poco de agua, y después desaparecía el resto del día, había momentos en los que solo salía a la sala a tentarle a él, mirando, sopesando, buscando el momento en el que atacar, y eso a John comenzaba a asustarle, no creía tener tanto dominio sobre sí mismo.

Al abrir la puerta John se pudo esperar muchas cosas, Greg con un nuevo caso, experimentos por todos lados, incluso al detective en su clásica pose de rezo, pero nada, nada en el mundo lo hubiera podido preparar para lo que se encontró. Sherlock estaba en el centro del cuarto frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, pero lo que dislocó a John fue ver a su compañero con sus pantalones de pijama, con el torso descubierto y con un corsé atado a su cintura, un corsé sencillo, negro, pero que ahora en el cuerpo del moreno se veía como lo más hermoso que podría haber encontrado. Sherlock dirigió su vista hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con los de John, inmediatamente se dio vuelta intentando de manera fracasada tapar su torso, Sherlock se veía hermoso, dulce, sexi, apetecible, y el rubor creciente en sus mejillas no ayudaban para nada al rubio que solo pensaba lanzarse contra el espécimen frente a él.

"Puedo explicarlo" intentó decir el moreno

"¿Puedes?" dijo el rubio mirándole fijamente

"la verdad, no" dijo el moreno observando al mayor, pulso acelerado, pupilas dilatadas, respiración acelerada, Bingo, pensó el moreno comenzando a alterarse también

"entonces no lo hagas" respondió el rubio dejando caer su maleta

A Sherlock no le dio tiempo ni de pensar, tenía al rubio sobre si dispuesto a saborearle por completo, John lo acorraló contra la pared más cercana agarrándole las muñecas para dirigirlas sobre su cabeza, besó, saboreó, lamió su boca de la forma en que siempre lo quiso hacer, puso sus manos sobre su cintura mientras el menor las dirigía sobre el costado de este dispuesto a agarrarse para no caer, cediéndole el paso al rubio para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. John dirigió su boca a la mejilla del menor, su quijada, cuello, hombros, lamiendo, besando, saboreando, dejando marcas que durarían bastante tiempo allí, sus manos lentamente deslizándose por sobre los costados del otro, soltando lenta pero decididamente cada parte del corsé, abriéndose paso hacía la piel de porcelana del otro, tocando, bajó su boca lentamente hacia los pezones del otro, lamiendo con dedicación el pezón izquierdo, sacando un ronco gemido departe del menor el cual solo atinaba a agarrarse de los cabellos del bajito, besó, chupó, lamio y jugo con el hasta que decidió hacer lo mismo con el derecho, ganándose jadeos, suspiros y pequeños gemidos, cuando completó su tarea dirigió su cabeza hacía la parte baja del mayor, John sabía cómo darle una mamada a un hombre, en tiempos de guerra había aprendido, pero nada había sido como ahora, nunca tuvo tantos deseos de tomar de esa manera a alguien como las que tenía con el detective, lentamente bajo los pantalones del otro encontrándose con que el muy desgraciado de Sherlock no llevaba bóxer, sonrió, mejor, así no hay tanto preámbulos, acercó su boca y con decisión pasó su lengua sobre el erecto falo del otro, Sherlock se sorprendió de la acción, nunca había sentido algo así, si había tenido felaciones antes pero ninguna se le comparaba a lo que ahora John estaba haciendo con su boca, "johnn" salió de la boca del moreno, un gemido acompañado de su nombre, esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba, el gemido fue el incentivo del rubio el cual agarró por completo al otro, Sherlock solo atinó a agarrarse del cabello del bajito, el cual ahora había comenzado a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo sobre el falo del otro, con dedicación lamió, tomándolo por su boca haciendo más presión sobre el glande, chupando, besando, lamiendo, volviendo loco al moreno, el cual ahora estaba perdiendo el control y había comenzado a embestir sobre la boca del otro, el cual solo intentaba tomarlo con dedicación intentando no ahogarse, alzó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos perdidos de deseo y lujuria del otro, sonrió, mejor se apuraba, necesitaba hacer suyo a ese sensual moreno, comenzó a lamer y chupar con más urgencia, sacándole altos gemidos al pequeño, cuando de la nada el orgasmo llegó con un sonoro gemido, John trago todo, no le gustaba el sabor, pero este proviniendo de Sherlock le supo cómo el mejor manjar de todos. Se limpió las comisuras de la boca y dando un pequeño beso sobre el muslo del otro se irguió para tomar al otro por la boca, el pequeño seguía conmocionado por el anterior acto, pero no dudó ni un momento en corresponder al beso, Sherlock lo tomó del brazo y lo dirigió hacia la habitación, donde el rubio lo empujo sobre la cama donde quedó sobre el cuerpo del menor besando con dedicación su boca.

"pido igualar las condiciones" dijo Sherlock haciendo que John sonriera

Con ayuda de él, John se sacó la ropa, dándole al menor el capricho de tocar lo que quisiera

"Necesitamos lubricante" dijo John

"En la gaveta superior" señaló el moreno

"Tenías esto planeado, no es así?" dijo John divertido

"No tienes ni idea" respondió el menor tomándolo de nuevo por sus labios

John con cuidado fue bajando la mano por los costados de Sherlock, lo necesitaba relajado, el menor tenía un poco de miedo pero con las carisias que le daba el rubio, John untó un poco del resbaladizo lubricante entre sus dedos dirigiéndolos hacía la parte de atrás del moreno

"si te duele me dices, no quiero hacerte daño" dijo el bajito tomándole de la barbilla

"sé que no lo harías, John" dijo el moreno sonriéndole para tranquilizarle

John le besó, y con sus manos tanteó la entrada del moreno, metiendo lentamente un dedo, arrancándole un suspiro al moreno, para distraerle tomo su miembro moviéndole lentamente haciendo que el otro olvidara la incomodidad en su parte baja y respondiera a las carisias, John al ver que Sherlock se acostumbró metió un segundo dedo moviéndolo lentamente y en forma de tijeras para así poder dilatarle bien, tres metió después, arrancando un quejido de dolor de parte del moreno, dejo de moverlos y trató de tranquilizar al otro, "tranquilo amor, el dolor se irá, solo relájate, escucha mi voz" Sherlock obedeció, el dolor era fuerte pero el confiaba en John, el rubio besó su cuello y cuando vio que el otro no sufría dolor comenzó a mover sus dedos, tocando, buscando, y cuando toco un punto en el otro arrancando un delicioso gemido supo que le había encontrado, movió más sus dedos, arrancando más gemidos necesitados por parte del otro "Johnn, porfavor" pidió Sherlock, John no le desobedeció y tomando mejor posición entró lentamente en el otro, el dolor era desgarrador, y el quejido que dio el moreno lo indicó, John paró, no quería hacerle daño, beso su boca, sus mejillas, cuello, con tal de distraer al otro del dolor, daba gracias a Dios de poder haber entrado por completo, se movió, lento, con cuidado, saliendo poco a poco, tratando de controlarse, el interior de Sherlock era muy estrecho, John buscaba el punto dulce del menor, moviéndose, saliendo por completo de él y entrando un poco más rápido, a si estuvo un pequeño rato cuando en un movimiento un generoso gemido salió de los labios del menor, sonrió de nuevo, había encontrado su próstata, comenzó a moverse más rápido, en cada movimiento volvía loco al otro, el cual solo estaba perdido en ese placer que sentía abajo, movimientos más bruscos siguieron, John perdió el control, Sherlock también, cada embestida hacía crujir la cama, las manos de Sherlock firmemente agarradas de los hombros de John, al igual que sus piernas enroscadas a su cintura, las manos de John sosteniéndose de la pared detrás de Sherlock para no caer, la cabeza del menor inclinada hacia atrás haciendo que sus rizos se movieran, sus labios entreabiertos soltando deliciosos gemidos, su mirada perdida en el deseo, los brazos de John estirados, sus músculos endurecidos, su sudor bajando por su cuello cayendo sobre el pecho del menor, su cabeza gacha saboreando el cuello de marfil del otro, sus cuerpos perdidos en el deseo y la lujuria, una, dos, tres estocadas más bastaron para que ambos terminaran sobre el cuerpo del otro, el orgasmo más perfecto que habían sentido ambos, un sonoro gemido de parte de ambos, John dejó caer su cuerpo encima del otro, exhausto, perdido, lleno.

Cuando ambos recobraron la razón lo único que hicieron fue mirarse a los ojos y sonreír como los idiotas enamorados que eran. Todo estaba bien, todo estaba perfecto y na les molestaba, eran felices así, ¿Qué más podrían pedir?

John se acomodó al lado de Sherlock, el cual se acomodó entre sus brazos.

"Quien diría que lo único que necesitaba para hacerte hacer el amor conmigo era un corsé" dijo Sherlock

"No fue el corsé el que hizo eso" dijo John

"A no, ¿entonces qué?"

"Tú, tu hiciste que lo hiciera, sería muy estúpido no hacer nada con lo perfecto que te veías, además tu juego del gato y el ratón esta semana no ayudo mucho a contenerme"

"Sinceramente creí que no lo harías, toda esta semana estuve tratando de provocarte y no hacías nada"

"No sabes lo mucho que tenía que resistirme, pero, después de todo tu método del corsé salió victorioso"

"El corsé no era una idea"

"Entonces que era?" preguntó intrigado John

"Meramente curiosidad" respondió Sherlock sonriendo

"Pues bendita sea tu curiosidad" dijo John abrazándole

"Tú lo has dicho, John" respondió el moreno aceptando gustoso las carisias en su espalda

¿review?


End file.
